Inevitable
by VausemanPrepon
Summary: Alex Vause is getting back into the swing of prison life after Piper's betrayal. She is trying to get back to her old routine while doing her best to ignore Piper. She will try to stay away, but Alex cannot change the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_What else do I need to know about you?" The innocent blonde shifted slightly in her seat while taking a moment to process the situation. I could only assume that she was a very shy person, either that or I was too straightforward for her. either way, she had to take a few seconds before finally getting the confidence to keep the conversation going._**  
**_"_****_Who are you?" She spoke quietly and I turned my head to look at her with a slight smile forming on my lips._**  
**_"_****_My name is Alex." There was something in her eyes that I just couldn't shake. If I wanted to look away, I wouldn't have been able to. We gazed at one another and, although it was more than slightly obvious that she was still embarrassed from my teasing, she seemed intrigued by me. I liked that._**  
**_"_****_And what do you do Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars."_**  
**_"_****_I work for an international drug cartel."_**  
**_The look on her face showed something of complete shock and also confusing as if she didn't know whether or not to believe what I had just admitted to her. The laugh that erupted from my throat came too quickly to hold in. I guess she just assumed that because I was laughing that what I said was a joke. I think that now she might wish it would have been._**

That is what landed us both in this shitstorm. I've never regretted what I have done in the past. If I'm being totally honest, more often than not, I miss it. The sick rush of power that I used to feel, the freedom, traveling, piper. Ultimately, everything good ends, your freedom will always be yanked away from you. I'm a survivor, that is what I do. Sure, I've made a lot of fucked up choices in my life, but I'm not a bad person. I live to survive and sometimes it gets the best of me. We are all fucked up, just some of us are willing to admit it.  
It's funny; I promised myself that I wouldn't think about Piper, but by doing so, that's all I can think about. And I'm so fucking angry. I'm back in this hellhole because she couldn't be alone. It's so typical. I should've seen this coming. Part of me knew that I wasn't going to get away with skipping town, that something would drag me back here.. I guess I just never thought that Piper would be the one to eat me out. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss her, because I did… So fucking badly. Seeing her the other day felt so refreshing. Being able to touch her again, even if only for a few seconds, was like fireworks. I hate that she has this affect on me.  
So, I'm sitting here in Mrs. Rosa's old bunk, reading The Great Gatsby, trying to keep to myself, away from her. I haven't seen anyone I care about yet, besides Morello of course. Knowing her, it won't be long until Nichols shows up. I have no problem with that, though. I want to see them all again, but I know that Piper will be with them and that's the last thing that I want right now. After all of this shit, I deserve a few moments to myself. Even if they are spent reading this book for the hundredth time in this shitty excuse for a bed.  
So much has changed since I left this place. Fig is gone and so is Mrs. Rosa and everyone is still recovering from the infamous Vee. Morello tried to fill me in on as much as she could, but she said so much it just went right over my head.  
"I knew you missed me Vause, but getting yourself thrown back in here just to see me again? I could've just added you to my visitation list."  
My eyes move from the tiny printed words up to the crazy haired woman standing in the doorway. My lips curl up slightly and I set my book aside, pushing my glasses to the top of my head. "Well, the visitation room is so open, I thought that this way we could really 'catch up'."  
Nicky winks and we both erupt into laughter as she sits herself down next to me on the bunk. "Welcome back Vause."  
I scoff quietly, "Thanks. No place I'd rather be." My smile fades and I lean my head back against the wall behind me. There she is again,in my head. All I can think about is Piper. Not seeing her is eating away at my skin, but I know that it'll only make me feel worse.  
Nicky has always been good at knowing when to speak and when not too. She always knows the right things to say to cheer people up. "Come on Vause, you'll get used to things again soon. For now, we better get to lunch. It tastes like shit, but I would rather eat snot flavored oatmeal than not eat at all."  
"I don't know.." I shrug and look down at my hands that are resting in my lap.  
"She just finished and went to her bunk, don't worry."  
I nod and stand up, letting out a small breath. "Let's go"

_**"**__**Alex. Are you even listening to me Alex?"**_  
_**"**__**What?"**_  
_**"**__**I said, let's go. We are going to be late if you don't hurry up."**_  
_**Piper was now sitting next to me with a worried look on her face. I laughed and ran my fingers through her hair slowly. "Relax Piper."**_  
_**"**__**Polly and Steven said to be there at 8:30 and I don't want to be late. "**_  
_**"**__**Pipes, we aren't going to be late, it's okay." My thumb ran gently along her jawline as she looked at me uneasily. "Don't worry babe, everything is fine." She has always been a victim to anxiety, it just acted up the most on nights like those. Piper was always distraught until we were alone again. Then, everything went away and I could visibly see her relaxing. I on the other hand am totally fine being around people. Piper cared too much about making people like her and like me. I didn't give a shit what anyone thought. Well, anyone other than Piper.**_  
_**"**__**Okay." She whispered under her breath and her lips curled up slightly, hinting to me that she was starting to relax. I smiled back at the beautiful young blonde sitting in front of me and leaned myself closer until our lips met. I kissed her gently for a few seconds and then pulled away slowly, only enough so that our lips were apart, but our foreheads, were still touching.**_  
_**"**__**I love you." I spoke softly with a smile on my face.**_  
_**"**__**I love you too."**_

After lunch I just came back to my bunk to nap and read again. I figured that if I stayed her, Piper wouldn't show up. I'm avoiding the inevitable for as long as possible. I had to rest after lunch. I never knew that listening to two people banter for twenty minutes could be so tiring. I'm not sure if Lorna and Nicky are screwing again, but if not I hope they start up again soon. Maybe then they will stop arguing like a married couple. Anyways, I'm supposed to get my job assignment tomorrow and hopefully my bunk too. It'll be nice to get out of this Orange sack. Everywhere I go it's just screaming for people to stare at me. My hope is that they will put me back in laundry, even if that means I will have to see Pennsatucky everyday. It will be nice getting back to something i'm so used to doing. Being "new" again is alienating. This whole situation is so fucking stupid.  
As I am reading, I hear footsteps coming towards my room. None of my roommates have come back yet, thank God. I enjoyed the silence while I had it. It's not that I don't like the other people in here, it's just that some of them are really fucking annoying. As the footsteps approached me, I sighed loudly, keeping my eyes on the words that are written on the page. "I don't mind if you are in here, but I'm reading so just keep to yourself."  
A tranquil voice, all too familiar to me filled my eardrums, "Hey Alex."


	2. History Repeating

The sound of her voice sends a shiver down my spine. Every inch of my body is completely frozen. I sit here in my most vulnerable state as if the woman standing before me is Medusa, turning me into stone. My mouth is open, but no sound is coming out. If only I could say something… anything. As the blonde takes another step into the room, I'm able to clench my hand into a fist. The book, in my other hand, is being crushed by my grip. Still, I sit still desperately trying to speak as if I've never said a word in my entire life. "How are you?" Piper's voice is so calm and quiet; I can barely hear her over the violent booming of my heart. "I was hoping we could talk about everything.." She continued to move closer to me until her feet were at the end of my bunk.

We've done this over and over again. I'm sick and tired of fighting with Piper. I know that if I get into this she will win and ultimately I'll let her back in. Why do I do that to myself? At this point, I've decided to just stay silent. I will ignore her until she leaves. She will not win this time. No fucking way.

"Look." She mumbles under her breath while sitting herself down on the very end of my bed. "You have every right to be mad at me Alex, but I need to explain myself. When you came to me and told me how much danger you were in I got scared. I was worried that he would kill you. You said it yourself, he's a dangerous man. This was the only way to keep you safe. Both of us know that he would've found you. I'll admit that this wasn't my best move, but we both know that I'm not good at these kind of things. I wasn't just going to run away from this, I had to protect you."

There is a long, excruciating silence that follows. I refuse to take my eyes off of the book. If I look at her, I know that those eyes will break me down. Just seeing her face will mean victory for Piper. Although I can't see it, I can feel her gaze on my face. My tongue sweeps across my lower lip slowly, and I use my right hand to shift my glasses on my face. Basically, I'm trying every possible way to show Piper that she won't claim victory tonight.

"Alex please." Piper begs and sounds almost as pathetic as I feel right now. "Alex…" The desperation in her voice is almost embarrassing. There is nothing she could possibly say to me right now that would make me look at her. I'm done with her bullshit apologies.

After minutes of silence, other than the distant talking coming from outside of my room, Piper finally stands up and walks away. It isn't until minutes after I am sure that she is gone that throw my book at the wall, running my fingers through my hair. My hands grip and tug gently on my hair as I let out a loud exhale. "Fuck,"

_**"**__**What are you staring at?"  
**__**"**__**You."**_

_**"**__**It's creepy Pipes." **_

_**"**__**I can't help it." I shifted my head slightly to the left, looking at the cheeky grin on Piper's face. It's that same smile that is so cute that it upsets you, but at the same time you can't help but smile with her. I think that Piper has that effect on everyone, not just me. Her emotions are contagious. She's that person that is always happy and when they aren't, neither are you. **_

_**"**__**Yes you can." I grinned and raised my eyebrows slightly. "It's simple, just turn your head and look away." **_

_**She giggled and my grin grew wider. That triumphant feeling that I get knowing I am the cause of Piper's laughter mixed with the joy of simply hearing that sound is better than anything else in the world. **_

_**For a moment or two, we just stared at one another as if nothing else in the world mattered. In those brief moments, I was able to truly appreciate everything about the beautiful blonde sitting next to me with her long, perfectly spiraled, hair running over her shoulders. Those captivating, blue eyes that draw you in, hypnotizing you into doing whatever it is she wants, those dimples that flash every time she smiles, and the way her lips curl up slightly, even when she isn't smiling. By that point, I couldn't take another second of us being so far apart. **_

_**"**__**Come here." I whispered quietly under my breath, setting my index finger under her chin, pulling her lips to mine slowly. As always, I was lost in her lips within seconds of kissing her. Something about Piper made me weak which scared the shit out of me, but I loved the fear. Pipers hands began to creep their way up my sides slowly which of course made me grin onto her soft lips. My free hand slid up her leg and I eliminated any space that was still between us.**_

_**"**__**Ehem." **_

_**Shit. I forgot we were. Both Piper and I turned to look at the man driving the taxi who obviously became uncomfortable with the situation. I turned back to look at piper and shrugged my eyebrows before laughing quietly. **_

They moved me back into the suburbs today which I am grateful for. I got my old job back in laundry too. Everything is great, except for my fucking roommate. She came in while I was gone and let me tell you how thankful I am that I didn't have to spend time with this crazy bitch. I thought Pennsatucky was annoying, this girl brings that to a whole new level. If I could get her to shut up for more than 30 seconds, it's a miracle. She is constantly opening her fucking mouth. Half of what she says makes no sense whatsoever and the other half is just pure bullshit. Today she spent 30 minutes talking about some sort of meadow. I think she might actually be insane. She makes me miss that fucking crackhead who stole my mattress. Brook Soso is a crazy fucking bitch.

Thank god I had to work today. Another minute of listening to that girl speak and I would've done something incredibly stupid. Work was easy as usual. Boring, but easy. You would think that after listening to Soso speak for more than a minute, Tucky and her friends - well ex- friends, I guess- wouldn't annoy you, but trust me, it's still really fucking terrible. I work later than anyone else so I am actually able to have some peace and quiet for once. Folding clothes is so relaxing in here. When you have nothing else to keep you from snapping, something as simple as clothes can really help. That's the strange thing about prison, everything in here can be made into something much more complex than it seems.

Like most everything, the silence was soon ruined. I was expecting this, although I hoped she wouldn't be so persistent this time. I know Piper and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. I'm the same way too which I guess means this is my karma.

"Alex please just talk to me." If she won't give up, then I guess this is going to have to happen. I knew it would eventually.

"Fuck you Piper." I set down the clothes that I was folding a moment ago and walk towards her, moving my glasses to the top of my head. "Fuck you."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing."

"This isn't a joke, Piper... I was gone."

"A-"

"Let me talk." Her eyes go wide. Maybe now she is realizing that this isn't okay. I'm not okay with this. "I was gone Piper. You said that you were protecting me, but I didn't need it. I was going to leave and there's no way that Kubra would have found me. You didn't get me sent back in to this shithole because you were protecting me. Both of us know that this place is hell. There's nothing worse than being stuck in here. You brought me back because you were lonely and I'm just a piece in your little game that you bring back whenever you have nothing left. And you know what, I should've expected that. You haven't changed a bit Piper. But when I came to you to tell you what I was doing, I trusted you. I came because I love you Piper and I had to see you one last time before I left. Then you decide that after I open up to you that it's okay for you to just-"

My sentence is cut off by Piper's lips against mine. Before I am even able to process what is happening, she pulls away from me. What the fuck. I look at her, wide-eyed for a few moments.

That's when I put my hands on the back of her neck, crashing my lips to hers passionately. I don't know what's come over me. Maybe it's because I'm so lonely, I've missed being able to touch someone. Or maybe it's just because no matter how hard I try, I will always love Piper and she will always get me back.


End file.
